Star Seer/Character
The Star Seer is a character in Love Nikki. She is a diviner from Lilith Kingdom who is highly respected by the people of Miraland. She is also Starlet's master, and teaches her divination. History The Star Seer lives in a unique tower in Lilith Kingdom, and it's said that she was born with the ability of foreknowledge like other Star Seers. She, like the Star Seers before her, helps to guide the direction of the nation, though she does not use her divining skills often. However, whenever something important is going to happen, she goes to the divination room at the top of the tower to witness the pattern the stars make.Library#Star Seer In the year 680, the Star Seer predicted Nikki's arrival to Miraland.Dreamland - Lunar/Blue Phoenix's Letter#Waiting for Blue Bird She likely has a prophecy that has more information about how Nikki would be able to return to Earth, which the Mayor of Moonlit City knew about.V1: 8-9 To Lilith City Relationships Starlet The Star Seer cares a lot about Starlet and her ability as a fortuneteller. She encouraged Starlet to travel, believing that staying in Hela Vi may not be allowing her to improve and reach her full potential.14-5 Silly Girl The Star Seer recommended Starlet for her current job, working for Amphithea News as a horoscope writer.17-Side Story 1 The Lost Oracle She also helped her design a dress, enchanting it so that girls could find their Mr. Right.Star's Blessings Starlet depends on the Star Seer as well and has a great deal of respect for her. She turned to her when it looked as though she, Nikki, Bobo, and Momo would be unable to reach Cloud City in time to save Lunar.15-2 Trapped in Rosset City Nikki The Star Seer believes strongly that Nikki holds the fate of Miraland in her hands.Night of Stars When she first met Nikki, she was astonished at the sight of her as if she had just learned the secrets of the past and the future.Tank Top-White She told her that she was here to finish a predecessor's long-cherished wish.Blueberry Memory The Star Seer also gave Nikki gifts, including the coat Ode to Starry Night and the necklace Night of Stars. Hurst The Star Seer works closely with Hurst, who is a diviner like her. She gave him a gift made of nebula that gave him the ability to see unusual sights, which could possibly refer to his star wheel. Quotes Story= *"You are here to finish a predecessor's long-cherished wish." — The Star Seer to Nikki. *"With a strong heart, you will not get lost. Why so bothering over finding the correct way? Sometimes, getting lost will lead you to some special views. So don't be afraid." — The Star Seer encouraging Starlet in the Garden Secret event. Trivia * The Star Seer wears Seer's Wardrobe as her daily wear. * She designed the suit White Swan. * She believes that time is "like a river"Star Prophet References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Designers Category:Females Category:Lilith Kingdom Category:Love Nikki Characters